Zeruel-El Asesino de Asesinos
by MexicanTops
Summary: -Isaías 37:36 "Y salió el ángel de Jehová y mató a ciento ochenta y cinco mil en el campamento de los asirios; y cuando se levantaron por la mañana, todo era cadáveres". -Romanos. 6:23, "la paga del pecado es la muerte"
1. Chapter 1

Comentario del Autor: muchas veces uno siempre tiene sueños de convertirse en un héroe o en un villano. Muchas veces nos cansamos de escuchar constantemente esas noticias de criminales matando policías, militares, políticos o hasta inocentes sin que nadie haga nada, teniendo a nuestro país en miedo haciendo ver a estos seres que muchos no tiene ni educación, como seres invencibles. Y queremos o deseamos que alguien tenga el valor de ponerlos en su lugar, de que alguien les infunda el terror que han infundido en la población, que les demuestre al mundo que no son invencibles, sufren y mueren como nosotros.

La idea de esta novela me nació desde hace mucho tiempo pero no encontraba todos los requerimientos ni el ánimo para escribirla, al final el momento llego y aquí esta. Mucho de esta historia esta basado en detalles de mi vida personal como el nombre de algunos personajes.

NOTA: todo es pura ficción.

NOTA 2: lo pongo aquí en fanficton en la categoría de Assasins Creed porque la página no tiene categoría para historias originales y quería compartirla a este publico que me ha recibido muy bien en otras historias que si han sido fanfics.

Sin mas que decir COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

PROLOGO

Isaías 37:36 "Y salió el ángel de Jehová y mató a ciento ochenta y cinco mil en el campamento de los asirios; y cuando se levantaron por la mañana, todo era cadáveres".

Romanos. 6:23, "la paga del pecado es la muerte"

Los periódicos como todos los medios estaban llenos a cada instante con una sola noticia. Los noticieros peleaban por tener la primicia, todos hablando de lo mismo. Muertes, decenas de muertes pero no cualquier tipo de muertes si no asesinatos y a la vez no cualquier tipo de asesinatos si no que eran criminales, mafiosos, narcotraficantes, secuestradores…todos ellos, asesinos. Muertos de maneras terribles que eran difíciles de describir, pues muchos eran recogidos en pedazos, cada semana siempre había un caso de algún grupo de estos mal vivientes que eran encontrados muertos cuando tenían una reunión casual ya sea para beber y brindar o solo por negocios ilícitos.

Las autoridades buscaban por todos lados, la policía local no fue suficiente y llamaron a la estatal, pero tampoco basto pues no encontraban pistas, así llego el ejército, y el FBI, agencias extranjeras en México pues no sabían lo que ocurría pero si sabían algo, sabían que esto era obra de alguien, no de un vigilante, no de un justiciero, no de un vengador, si no de un asesino. Una sombra vacilante entre la oscuridad, un cazador guiado por la luna con su luz blanca y fría. En esta gran ciudad que es Guadalajara, cede de grandes comercios y potencia económica de México pero también centro de negocios de muchos criminales y casas importantes de carteles de drogas.

Pero la gente está asustada, no se atreven a salir por la noche a solas. Muchas madres demuestran sus preocupaciones por sus hijos que andan en malos ambientes no porque tan solo les preocupen esas amistades o las adicciones si no porque temen que un día no vuelva y que sea una victima mas de este ente de terror. Incluso hubo un Cartel que mostró su descontento y amenazo a este ser que se detuviera o lo pagaría caro, aunque eso fue antes de ser encontrado en su propia casa cortado en pedazos como un cerdo en carnicería.

Este ente no solo los buscaba, no solo los perseguía, los cazaba de una manera siniestra y feroz, implacable y sin piedad. Por un tiempo se le considero un héroe pero ahora es mas temido como un demonio fugado del infierno o un ángel caído. Lo llamaron por muchos nombres, fratricida, ejecutor, vengador, monstruo…pero por el que más se le conoce no solo en esta nación si no en todo el mundo fue el apodo que esta misma ciudad le dio. "Zeruel"…el asesino de asesinos.

(NOTA: Zeruel es una invención de pseudo ángel por religión moderna que en Hebreo significa "el poder castigador de Dios", esta referencia no esta basada en el famoso manga/anime evangelion, si no en otras referencias donde el anterior mencionado lo adopto para su serie)

"_aquellos que son abrazados por la muerte perecerán; pero aquellos que abrazan a la muerte llevaran su potestad sobre los hombres"_

Capítulo 1:

La Espada que Hizo Temblar una Nación

La ciudad de Guadalajara, esa gran metrópolis donde ocurren aquellos sucesos relacionados con el asesino de asesinos. La noche fría y que parecía calmada de repente se vio destruida por el sonido de disparos de armas automáticas que sonaban en la periferia, los límites de esta ciudad. En aquel lugar había un par de camionetas grandes pero sobre todo un grupo de hombres vestidos con botas y sombrero vaquero como cualquier narco mexicano, uno de ellos con un fusil automático disparando a las sombras, gritando con furia y terror hacia algo que se acercaba a el, el lugar de por si era periférico y mal iluminado por ser un poblado de bajo presupuesto cercano a los potreros que rodean la ciudad, entonces el sonido del viento silbando por algo afilado acompañado por el de carne y hueso siendo cortados, es cuando el brazo de aquel sujeto es cortado como si fuese de mantequilla y este grita al aire con dolor insoportable. Entonces su grito se detuvo cuando sintió otro corte llevándose la mano al cuello donde la sangre escurría entre sus dedos para después caer al suelo, y quedaban otros 3 sujetos que estaban temblando de miedo, para finalmente emprender la fuga hacia la camioneta, cerrando las puertas y los cristales.

**-¡rápido, enciéndela y vámonos!-** grito uno de los que estaban en el asiento trasero, sudando frio y con el corazón latiéndole incontrolablemente que parecía quererle explotar.

**-¡eso intento, eso intento!-** gritaba el del asiento del conductor, pero por mas que insistía, el vehículo parecía no querer encender -¡maldita sea, no reacciona!- pero entonces su respiración se detuvo al sentir como algo se subía encima del techo del vehículo, justo encima de sus **cabezas –puta madre…¡esta arriba, disparen!-** sin pensarlo dos veces los tipos dispararon al techo de la camioneta agujereándola **-¡alto el fuego!-** se detuvieron ante un total y perturbador silencio que solo servía para ponerlos mas nerviosos, pero entonces vieron una cuchilla de una espada atravesar el techo del vehículo como si fuera de cartón para clavarse justo en la cabeza del conductor, atravesando su cráneo para después salir y dejar al tipo muerto al instante.

**-¡a la verga, yo me voy!-** dijo uno de ellos queriendo salir de ahí con prisa.

**-¡espera, no salgas!-** pero cuando aquel tipo salió se escucharon unos estruendosos disparos de un arma de fuerte calibre que atravesaron el cuerpo del tipo que intento hui y sin avanzar mas de 5 metros su cuerpo cayó desplomado. Pero el restante y sobreviviente también intento lo mismo queriendo ir a la otra camioneta para ver si funcionaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas huir de ahí, pero al salir se detuvo en seco con un rostro pálido y los ojos saltones de un horror sin nombre. Y el sonido de sangre goteando de la punta de esa espada. –**oye…espera…no lo hagas por favor, yo me rindo yy…est…estoy desarmado**- tartamudeo el tipo aterrorizado mientras unos pasos de unas botas negras se acercaban y la espada con esa sangre goteando –**por favor, yo me rindo…yo, tengo una esposa y dos hermosas hijitas, entre a esto hace poco por el dinero fácil es todo…yo no he matado a nadie lo juro…-** exclamo caminando hacia atrás sin saber que hacer –**eso haces tu verdad…matas a asesinos, y yo no he matado nunca a nadie-**

**-mientes…-** dijo una voz fuerte y pesada que parecía salida de la misma oscuridad –**nombre: Antonio Arriaga, edad: 34 años…en la base de datos de los carteles tienes un registro de 13 muertes una de ellas, un superior te ordeno hundir a una victima viva en acido hasta el cuello y tu lo hiciste sin chistar aun cuando esa persona buena o mala suplico por perdón igual que tu…-** entonces el tipo con mirada fija a la par de incrédula comenzó a lagrimear, como si supiese que ya no tenia esperanza.

**-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué cosa eres?-** pero entonces con el sonido del viento cortándose a gran velocidad, el tipo se quedó arrinconado con un grito estruendoso y una mueca de horror.

Poco después ahora era el sonido de las sirenas tanto de patrullas como de ambulancias. El lugar estaba repleto de paramédicos recogiendo a las victimas en bolsas de cadáveres y uno que otro en bolsas de basura. Mas de uno vomitaba del asco. Y los reporteros y pocos vecinos de ahí tomando fotos hasta con los celulares. Ahí entonces llego una patrulla donde se bajaron un tipo de edad avanzada cuya experiencia policial se le veía en el rostro junto a un oficial mas joven, un novato.

**-¿Cuántos esta vez?-**

-**amm 7 jefe…5 eran hombres de Ditzz, y esos dos eran de una banda de secuestradores novatos que iban a comprarles armas y drogas, la camioneta de los hombres de Ditzz estaba llena de eso, pero los mismos hombres tenían chalecos antibalas y venían armados hasta los dientes**- llegaron a el cadáver que estaba tapado por una manta y donde uno de los forenses le hizo la seña al jefe policial para que se acercara. Cuando destaparon el cuerpo el oficial novato se tapo la boca del asco y las náuseas mientras su jefe solo miraba indiferente.

**-este es el que mas me perturba, he visto muchos cadáveres de Zeruel pero este me impresiona, ha hecho muchos decapitados y amputados de brazos o piernas pero este…lo partió en dos, la "espada" o lo que sea que use entro por el hombro derecho y salió por el abdomen izquierdo con un tajo perfecto-** el cadáver era el sujeto que trato de suplicar por su vida, efectivamente estaba partido en dos con un tajo diagonal perfecto como si su cuerpo fuese de mantequilla.

**-así que no solo es un loco que mata criminales, parece que también tiene cierta habilidad para hacer eso…Dios que asco…yo no tengo pesadillas jefe, pero si que veré eso cuando duerma- **contesto siguiendo a su jefe, aun con nauseas por aquella fuerte escena.

-**montón de idiotas…antes venían d 3, ahora de hasta 5 como si pensaran que así lograran una diferencia o lo detendrán, parece que le facilitan el trabajo al asesino de asesinos…¿luego que? ¿vendrán de a 10 o 15? Ojala les funcione**- dijo el jefe policía encendiéndose un puro acercándose a las escenas del crimen donde los forenses tomaban fotografías.

**-¡el es un enviado del cielo, viene a juzgarlos y a cumplir el trabajo que las autoridades no hacen, el es un salvador!-** grito una grupo de personas por ahí de estilo "dark" pero con pinta de fanáticos.

**-¿sabes lo que me molesta mas que los reporteros que se amontonan por fotografías?...los fanáticos que creen que Zeruel es un salvador, montón de estúpidos**- dijo fumando de su puro y caminando por ahí mirando todo el desastre **-¿y como es que nadie logra verlo?...no se le ha visto desde "aquella vez" del incendio…no frente a frente-**

**-quizás cuando se comience a instalar el sistema de cámaras del gobernador podamos averiguar algo, cuando eso pase nadie se podrá sacar los mocos sin que lo sepamos-**

**-espero que con eso lo atrapemos pronto, ya no aguante esto de salir a las 3:00 am de mi casa mínimo dos veces por semana ni aguanto a los del FBI ni la Interpol que parecen igual de inútiles que nosotros, solo están aquí de mirones, ya tienen 4 meses y no han conseguido nada…lo único que se ha conseguido es que Roberto Ditzz amenace al gobernador de Jalisco que detenga a Zeruel como sea o habrá repercusiones**- contesto con tono fastidiado tirando su puro a un charco de sangre.

**-si señor pero…si se fija los índices de crimen en esta ciudad están por el piso, ya no ha habido tantos secuestros ni noticias de policías muertos o politicos, solo son criminales y los mismos tienen miedo, muchas pandillas abandonaron las calles por lo mismo…quizás enserio nos este haciendo un favor-**

**-no digas estupideces Michael, tu trabajo aun es ser asistente, eres brillante por eso te traigo conmigo pero que no te pases de listo, bueno o malo, asesino de asesinos, sigue siendo eso…un asesino, y hay que llevarlo a la justicia-**

**-nomas hay que saber quien es, por lo que se sabe podría ser cualquiera, hasta usted mismo**- pero el jefe no le hizo caso y todos prosiguieron a seguir con su trabajo. Un día mas pero cada vez mas cifras a la lista de víctimas del asesino, Zeruel.

La luz de la mañana se llegó como cualquier otro en esta ciudad. La gente salió de sus casas para ir a trabajar en sus diversos oficios tratando de ganarse tanto cosas necesarias como comida y techo al igual que sus lujos y caprichos. Pero todo el día la radio junto con los voceros callejeros promocionaba las noticias pertinentes. Mas victimas del asesino, con las opiniones de los reporteros, políticos entre otras gentes, algunos que apoyaban su causa por más oscura y siniestra que fuese, entre otros que la odiaban y lo llamaban "monstruo", atacándolo verbalmente por tomar justicia por su propia mano como si se creyera por encima de las leyes del hombre o de Dios mismo.

Pero toda la gente honrada, trabajadora e inocente aun con todo esto que pasaba quizás podía dormir o vivir más tranquila pues sabían que no estaban en el mas mínimo interés de Zeruel. Incluso los estudiantes universitarios de múltiples carreras y facultades que no se mantenían al margen de esto, hacían campañas de publicidad a favor de Zeruel o en contra del mismo sin descuidar sus estudios. Y en la Universidad de Guadalajara en la carrera de agronegocios, en un salón cualquiera entre clases estaba los grupos sociales y de amistad como los de cada salón. Las "bolitas" de amigos como tiende a llamarse, pero en una de ellas uno saco su teléfono al sonido de un mensaje.

**-hey carajos miren me llegaron las primeras fotos filtradas de anoche del acto de Zeruel-** es cuando muchos se acercan para verlas. Horribles imágenes de carnicería que ellos las veían como si fuese un show.

-**rayos…cada vez que veo eso me dan escalofríos-**

**-pues checa esto- **uno de ellos saco una tableta digital donde mostro el boceto de un dibujo de lo que parecía la muerte subiendo en espiral por el cuerpo de un humano, con su guadaña por el frente como abrazándolo, mientras que la risueña le mordía el cuello –**es un fan art que estoy haciendo, me falta terminar el dibujo de Zeruel-**

-**tu si que estas enfermo Jean, ¿eres simpatizante de Zeruel?-** dijo uno de ellos, un chico alto de cabello negro, y tonalidad moreno claro, de complexión no muy delgada pero espaldas anchas.

**-vamos Alvaro, es uno de tantos fan arts que hay en la red, uno mas no hace daño, y no soy activista solo me gusto la idea de este dibujo-**

**-¿y porque no ser activista?**- pregunto el que tenia el celular con las horridas fotos –**entre las primeras víctimas de Zeruel hubo un asesino que secuestro niños y los regreso a sus padres picados en pedazos cuando no podían pagar o avisaban a la policía, esas personas querían venganza y nunca la pudieron tomar, el les hizo un favor…Zeruel es en verdad un héroe-** contesto el chico del celular, con complexión corpulenta y musculosa, moreno mas oscuro y cabello negro.

**-¿Qué tal si tu Marco en realidad eres Zeruel?**- dijo Alvaro en tono burlón.

-**no es gracioso Alvaro, hacer una acusación así aun en broma y en esta ciudad no es de jugar, nadie sabe quien es el asesino**- contesto una chica en tono molesto, cabellos castaños, color blanco de piel y enormes ojos marrones –**y a pesar de lo que piensen, para mi Zeruel si es un monstruo, aunque sean criminales y asesinos los que mata no dejan de ser personas, tienen familias, hijos, esposas, hermanos, padres, amigos-**

**-temo que concuerdo con Jessi, serán lo que sean pero siguen siendo personas-** dijo Alvaro en tono pensativo por lo que dijo la chica.

-**pues eso debieron pensar antes de dedicarse a eso, igual si no los mata Zaruel se matan entre ellos en ajustes de cuentas como lo hacían antes de que el asesino de asesinos llegara-**

**-basta Marco, actúas como si en verdad fueses el asesino defendiendo tu postura, y además tiene lógica, tu eres el que siempre recibe las fotografías de sus horribles actos ¿Qué tal si en verdad lo eres? Tomas esas fotografías y finges que te las mandaron-**

-créeme que me gustaría-

-**OK ¡basta los dos¡…aquí nadie es Zeruel ni lo será y preferible no serlo y estar manchándote el alma a cada rato con ya mas de 200 muertes según la ultima estadística-** se interpuso Alvaro en la discusión con rudeza para evitar confrontaciones dentro del grupo. La hora de salía se llego en el turno de ese grupo y todos los jóvenes salieron alegres de poder irse a su casa a descansar.

**-hey cosas, es jueves vamos al bar cubano a echarnos unos mojitos que me hacen falta-** dijo uno de los chicos.

**-me parece bien, Jessica ¿vienes?-** le dijo una amiga suya a la chica de cabello marrón que estaba empacando sus cosas.

-**no, me encantaría pero trabajo esta noche, mañana no trabajo asi que si quieren salir al cine o algo por mi perfecto-** contesto con una leve sonrisa al igual que un suspiro de fastidio de que sus amigos fuesen a divertirse y ella tuviese que ir a trabajar. Pero sus amigos no le dijeron nada mas, pues sabían que ella no podía hacer nada.

Jessica era una chica especial, tenía un carácter fuerte para no dejarse mangonear ni endulzar el odio por un cualquiera, era lista y trabajadora y una estudiante normal. Pero también de familia humilde, la universidad no era cara pero ella tenía que trabajar para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos de ahí y para vida de poder ella darse sus propios caprichos. Para ello su trabajo era trabajar de cajera en una pizzería. No era cansado peor era tedioso estar contestando el teléfono y por momentos no recibir a nadie en el mostrador pero ella sabía que no tenia de otra y aun así, estaba contenta con su trabajo.

**-bueno chicos es hora de cerrar, recojan sus cosas y vámonos- **dijo el gerente de la pizzería que era un hombre joven saliendo en su oficina –**apaguen el horno y lo limpiamos en la mañana, y mañana es día de pago por los que no trabajan mañana venir a recoger su efectivo…ejem Jessica, muchacha ¿quieres que alguien te lleve a tu casa? Es tarde-**

-**no, gracias Jimmy pero tomare el camión en la siguiente cuadra, además no vivo lejos**- Jessica era muy temeraria peor también humilde con respecto a los favores, pues ella no quería deberle un favor a nadie, amigo o jefe, o sentir que la querían coquetear.

Así entonces, la chica con su abrigo y su mochila aun de útiles escolares salió caminando de lo que era unas calles concurridas y muy transitadas a irse rumbo a su hogar. Cuando bajo del autobús que la dejo en ya unos barrios algo solitarios a esas horas de la noche. Tenía que pasar por un calle donde había unas construcciones de edificios de departamentos para llegar a su casa, pero no era cobarde así que siguió en camino, pero como si fuese maldición a su suerte, mas adelante donde estaba una de las construcciones había un grupo de 5 jóvenes pandilleros bebiendo y fumando como cualquier grupo de mal vivientes jóvenes lo haría. Pero para no llamar su atención y evitar algún posible problema decidió pasar por el otro lado de la banqueta, pero estos sujetos son como lobos hambrientos, detectan una presa a kilómetros.

**-oye dulzura…¿te perdiste?-** dijo uno de ellos en tono burlón y depravado. Pero Jessica lo ignoro y trato de seguir de largo –**OYE…no nos ignores guapa, este es nuestro territorio**- cuando Jessica vio que se levantaron y trataron de ir caminando a por ella, esta trato de corres porque la línea que divide valor de idiotez es muy delgada, y trato de huir pero ellos ya iban tras ella y la alcanzaron al instante.

**-¡no, suéltenme o voy a gritar!-**

-**oye, yo te conozco, tu eres la de la pizzería…y vives unas cuadras cercas de aquí ¿verdad?-**

**-ya te dije ¡que me sueltes!-** Jessi zafo una mano y le dio no un bofetón si no un puñetazo en la nariz al pandillero que a reacción le dio un bofetón de revés a Jessica derribándola sobre la tierra de ese barrio humilde.

**-¡ninguna mujer me golpea! Voy a tener que enseñarte modales, sujétenla**- dos amigos llegaron a sujetarla con fuerzas mientras el se estaba desabrochando el cinturón, y Jessica gritaba, y gritaba suplicando por ayuda, pero justo cuando pensó que ya no tenia esperanza y que nada podría ayudarla. Las nubes de la noche se disiparon dejando ver la luz de la luna. Entonces los pandilleros sintieron una sombra cubrirlos de una manera extraña por lo que supieron que no era una nube, voltearon casi al instante solo para sentir un escalofrió perturbador recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

**-es el…-** dijo uno de los pandilleros. Pues en la cima de uno de los edificios de departamentos, vieron una silueta oscura que los miraba fijamente, pero después vieron como se inclinó hacia adelante para dejarse caer hacia el concreto de la calle.

-**no es cierto…-** dijo uno de ellos asombrado de verlo saltar desde mas de 15 metros de alto. Pero no solo cayo si no que elegantemente de rodillas aunque se sintió la vibración del piso la caer con todo su peso. Cuando se puso de pie dejo ver su forma finalmente. Era un sujeto de estatura grande cercana a los 2 metros. Su traje era una gabardina con capucha y hebillas en los brazos y en el pecho, portaba dos katanas distintas en la espalda, una era de aspecto normal pero su bloqueadora tenia la forma de un dragón, aparte de que colgaba un collar también con forma de dragón en la empuñadura, la otra era una katana tipo shirasaya de color negro. Pero mas llamativo era su mascara, una mascara completamente negra que con su capucha parecía un vacío oscuro, pero en ella había unos dientes que simulaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan blancos como la nieve y que daban un toque siniestro.

**-ya nos llevó la verga, ya nos llevó la verga, ya nos llevó la verga- **los pandilleros estaban paralizados de miedo y Jessica también pues no sabia si eso era su salvación de ser violada por esos sujetos o si era un infortunio mas

**-suéltenla**- el asesino hablo con aquella voz gruesa que debía resonar así por su máscara.

**-wey hay que irnos de aquí ya-** los pandilleros ya se querían ir, pues sabían a quien tenían enfrente, tiempo escuchando de sus actos y su perra suerte de tenerlo frente a frente y con su fama de que nunca hay sobrevivientes.

**-¡NO!**- bramo su líder –**hay 10 millones de dólares de recompensa a quien atrape a este miserable vivo o muerto, es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos millonarios**- pero entonces notaron que Zeruel se reía entre dientes.

**-no es una buena idea**- pero entonces el líder que planeaba violar a Jessica toma un trozo de tubería que estaba en la construcción y se lanza al ataque. Pero cuando iba a dar un golpe Zeruel se hacía a un lado esquivándolo de manera tan fácil como si se burlara de el. Entonces sujetó el trozo de tubería y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho al tipo mandándolo hacia atrás.

**-no se queden ahí viendo como pendejos, ¡vayan por el!-** entonces sus colegas sujetaron otras tuberías y fueron hacia Zeruel que uso el mismo que le había quitado al jefe de esos pandilleros y con gran habilidad bloqueaba los ataques de estos, hasta que le dio una patada de empeine en la cara a uno derribándolo y después un fuerte golpe en la cara con el tubo al otro la cual campaneo y lo dejo tambaleando para después de un empujón burlesco derribarlo. Entonces los últimos dos que quedaban se quisieron lanzar también al ataque, pero de la nada sus tubos se partieron en dos pues fugazmente el asesino desenvaino su espada de dragón y los corto como si fuesen de mantequilla.

**-boo…-** y los dos tipos echaron a correr. Una vez mas porque la línea que divide valentía de estupidez es muy delgada, tan delgada que ellos no se atreverían a rozarla siquiera.

**-¡COBARDES!-** les grito su líder mientras se ponía de pie **-¡cabron!**- de un movimiento el se saco una pistola que tenia sujeta al cinturón y disparo sin dudarlo, la bala dio en la cabeza de Zeruel derribándolo de espaldas. Jessica dio un gemido de horror llevándose las manos a la boca mientras el sonido del disparo se perdía en el aire. Entonces el pandillero se quedo incrédulo por un momento para después gritar y reír de alegría mas que de la incredulidad **-¡toma esa maldito! Asesino de asesinos, ¡MIS HUEVOS! ¡YO, YO TE MATE!...¡HEY NANGOS, VENGAN A VER ESTO!-** se dio la vuelta para hablarle a sus amigos que volvieran. Pero entonces se fija en algo que lo deja confundido, Jessica estaba con una mirada de asombro sin precedentes mirando hacia el sujeto pero es cuando se da cuenta de que no es a el si no detrás de el. Y con suma lentitud giro la cabeza para ver que Zeruel estaba parado ahí como si nada. La bala que le disparo cayo de su cabeza completamente aplanada como si fuese una calcomanía. Entonces intenta disparara otra vez pero dándole en el pecho varios disparos que apenas lo tambalearon, que tampoco penetraron la tela de su vestimenta.

El pulso de aquel pandillero se volvió tembloroso acompañado de un sudor frio y un miedo que por fin se apoderaba de el. Quiso vaciarle el cargador pero en menos de un parpadeo, Zeruel estaba delante de el sujetándole la muñeca, cuando entonces el pandillero sintió una descarga que lo hizo soltar la pistola, se agacho para sujetarse la mano del dolor de esa descarga, pero observa claramente como Zeruel sujeta la pistola con una mano para darle un golpe con la otra mano para aplastar la pistola que se rompió en pedazos.

El pandillero tenia un valor admirable pues aun así trato de darle varios golpes en la mascara de Zeruel pero el solo termino lastimándose sus nudillos, le trato de dar otra seria de golpes pero antes de que se diese cuenta recibió un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejo tambaleando del intenso y sin aliento. Alzando la mirada contemplo la imponente silueta del asesino iluminado por la luna, con aquella mascara que le dedicaba esa expresión siniestra como deseosa de acabar con su vida.

**-monstruo…Dios ¡eres un monstruo!-** y con gran velocidad, Zeruel salta en el aire girando sobre su propio eje y le asesto una patada en el pecho al pandillero azotándolo 3 metros hacia atrás contra una pared de concreto y ahí el se dio por vencido quedando inconsciente. Al final todo quedo en una perturbadora calma absoluta mientras Zeruel se le quedaba mirando al tipo y el viento sacudía su oscura indumentaria. Habiéndose terminado ese conflicto, el asesino fue a recoger su espada que estaba tirada, pero apenas al enfundarla.

**-¡AUCH!-** recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, era Jessica quien se lo dio con otra tubería -**¡¿Qué te pasa?!-** pero entonces ella siguió dándole de golpes, no por su odio a Zeruel si no porque estaba aterrorizada pues pensaba que ahora seguía ella –**oye, basta…¡basta!...¡JESSICA BASTA!-** dijo tomando la tubería y deteniéndola en seco pero mas que nada tras escuchar aquella frase que fue lo que detuvo las intenciones de la joven.

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** indago confundida a la par de asombrada. Zeruel entonces se quedó mudo, pero no hubo chance de mas charla, pues el sonido de las patrullas acercándose lleno el silencio de la noche y luego las luces de muchas casas comenzaron a encenderse por el jaleo de los disparos de hace un momento

**-Jessica, vete a casa ahora-** y entonces Zeruel con una extraña agilidad comenzó a trepar un poste de luz de una manera inhumana para después saltar hacia la construcción a la que estaban cercas y ahí perderse en la oscuridad.

Las patrullas llegaron y los vecinos salieron todos llamados por aquel escándalo y solo vieron a la joven Jessica ahí parada, sucia del empujón que le dieron a la tierra pero vieron a 3 de los 5 pandilleros incluido su líder derribados inconscientes. La policía llego y lo primero que hicieron fue llegar con Jessica que les conto que fue salvada por el asesino de asesinos. No viendo posible que ella les haya dado semejante golpiza no les quedo de otra que creerle pero dejar que se fuera aunque es anoche la pobre chica no pudo dormir del todo. Estaba muy pensativa al respecto. _"¿Por qué sabia su nombre?"._ Era obvio que entonces Zeruel era alguien que conocía y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue a Marco. El chico que defendía los ideales de Zeruel pero además era bastante fuerte de complexiones musculosas, delgado lo que lo hacia ligero y ágil, solo el hubiese tenido la fuerza y capacidad de hacer eso.

El viernes Jessica no tenia clases y siendo fin de semana no volvería a ver al resto de sus compañeros hasta el lunes. Y parece que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso esa noche y ella así lo prefirió pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Pero vio que Marco estaba en su lugar a temprana hora y jugando con su celular. Cunado quiso ir acercarse a agradecerle lo de anoche se detuvo a pensar, pues la idea o su deducción eran aunque quizás lógicas para ella, eran muy improbables. En una ciudad con millones de personas y descubrir de la noche a la mañana literalmente quien era Zeruel era ridículo, pero el tema de que conociera su nombre solo la tenia más preocupada pero se detuvo, necesitaba más pruebas para no quedar como tonta ante una acusación que podría ser falsa. Sin hacer mucho caso una vez mas a eso mejor se fue a sentar a su butaca esperando que se llegase la hora de clase. Cuando entonces llega su compañero Alvaro sentándose unos lugares mas adelante pero notando que este llevaba una gorra al revés.

**-viejo nunca llevas gorra y menos al revés ¿Qué mosca te pico o que?-** le pregunto uno de sus amigos.

**-oh…no es nada es un chipote que me hice cuando me…caí en la ducha es eso-**

**-jajaja menso**- le respondió su amigo en burla. Pero entonces algo le llamo la atención a Jessi respecto al chipote de su compañero el cual se lo tapaba con esa gorra. Se llegaron sus clases y dejo de pensar en ello.

**-estoy…¡HASTA EL CULO!-** en una habitación enorme y lujosa, un hombre de edad avanzada, rodeado de otros hombres armados, tomaba una periódico y lo arroba donde podía y también pateaba la mesa de la sala con una expresión de rabia -¿Cuánto? ¡¿Cuándo tiempo mas va a seguir?!-

-**señor Ditzz cálmese por favor-** le dijo uno de sus hombres.

**-¡cierra la boca!...todos ustedes son unos inútiles, cada semana me cuesta mucho dinero y elementos…y ninguno de ustedes le ha podido hacer algo, cada uno que mando siempre termina cortado en pedazos por un idiota ¡QUE SE SIENTE TERMINATOR!**- volvió a gritar arrojando una estatuilla de otra mesa, sus hombres a duras penas se agacharon para esquivar al proyectil.

**-jefe ¿Por qué no simplemente abandonamos Jalisco, es solo un estado de 31, tenemos gente en y negocios en los demás, que Zeruel se encargue de los que dejemos aquí**- pero su patrón se acerco con una sonrisa.

**-si…solo un estado más…¡IDIOTA!-** le dio un fuerte bofetón que hasta derribo al sujeto **–Jalisco y más aun Guadalajara representa mi inversión mas importante y donde están mis negocios mas grandes como mis casinos, no voy a dejarla así como así por un imbécil encapuchado, si la suelto mis enemigos podrían tomarla y me costaría mucho recuperarla, les daría el paso libre para adquirir un capital enorme que los rivalizaría aun mas conmigo…¿entendieron?-** en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó y muy enojado lo toma para contestar –**alo…-**

**-¿no la estas pasando muy bien verdad?**- dijo una voz de acento extranjero.

-**¿tu que crees? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas en el último año?-**

**-he estado ocupado con los Yakuza, tuve que encargarme de algunos de su problemas…pero ya estoy disponible por si tienes trabajo para mi y mis hombres que creos que si por lo que se ven en las noticias, he estado al pendiente de ellas-**

**-cada mes me cuesta millones de dólares y muchos de mis hombres, muchos han desertado por miedo, los que tengo en otros estados se niegan a venir…y no importa cuantas armas les de o como los equipe siguen quedando hechos trizas-**

**-no puedes atacar a un lobo con una rata…para acabar con un lobo necesitas otro lobo ó… un tigre-**

**-¿y tu eres ese tigre si o no?-** pero se escuchó una risa por el teléfono ante el comentario del líder mafioso.

-**todo a su tiempo Ditzz…saldré de Okinawa mañana y estaré en México en cuanto pueda…ahí negociaremos, me encargare de tu problema de Zeruel…de hecho, estoy ansioso de conocerlo-**

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO 2: Mascara


	2. Chapter 2

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: como en el primer capítulo, pronto todo tendrá cambios, quizás ya hasta el final, de momento espero el capítulo les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

NOTA: este es el último capitulo que pongo en esta categoría en Assassins Creed, los demás están en la web de Fictionpress, en la categoría de "acción" y con el mismo nombre: Zeruel: el asesino de asesinos. SALUDOS

CAPITULO 2: Mascara

Con el estruendo del cañón de un arma que recorrió los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad. Un hombre adulto se dejó caer de espaldas contra una pared, con el hombro sangrándole por una profunda herida de bala. Cuando una sombra lo cubrió privándolo de la luz nocturna de la luna en los cielos y la oscura figura de Zeruel oscureció su vida. En su mano empuñando un enorme revolver de cañón cuadrado. Mientras que aquel sujeto estaba ahí sin ninguna escapatoria.

**-espera….no, por favor…no me mates….yo te…te diré todo lo que quieras saber, conozco muchos de los planes de Ditzz y sus golpes en otros estados, te los diré todos pero por favor….no me mates**- pero el cañón se puso a escasos 10 centímetros de su rostro lleno de sudor frio y pavoroso. Y con un último estruendo, todo como siempre volvía al silencio perturbador de la noche para que solo un par de minutos mas tarde se esfumara por las patrullas que iban al lugar de los hechos.

Otra vez el jefe policía llego a la zona de investigación con su acompañante Michael, el hombre encendió su cigarro mientras como siempre esperaba los informes de lo que paso. Ya se hacía rutinario esto de ir a las escenas del crimen a ver cadáveres donde ninguno era el del asesino. Los reporteros amontonados y los forenses fotografiando los cuerpos.

**-si esto sigue así entregare mi placa, ya estoy viejo y no quiero seguir viniendo a esto, es agotador- **dijo tirando su cigarro sobre una charca de sangre. Cuando entonces una reportera y un camarógrafo como pudieron se hicieron pasar entre la gente de chismosa y los fotógrafos de los periódicos para acercarse al jefe.** -¿Qué no ve la línea de no pasar? ¿o no sabe leer?-**

**-si, pero esto es necesario solo tomara un minuto, trate de no verse tan gruñón-** la reportera se acomodó el cabello y volteo a la cámara –**estamos en vivo en uno de los límites "ESTE" de la metrópolis de Guadalajara donde una vez más, el mundialmente famoso asesino de asesinos o mejor conocido como "Zeruel" hizo de las suyas, con más mal vivientes agregados a su creciente lista de víctimas, detrás de mí está el jefe de policía local, Roberto Cárdenas…señor jefe ¿Cómo ve el asunto de Zeruel? ¿cree que puedan atraparlo o saber quién es? ¿o al menos descubrir que quiere?-** entonces el jefe suspiro.

-**detesto estas cosas, si quieres que alguien hable hazlo con este muchacho Michael**- señalo a sus asistente y se hizo a un lado y el joven detective se quedó paralizado más cuando la linda reportera se le acerco.

**-ammm yo bueno…no se con certeza si podamos atraparlo ya que…nunca deja rastros de él, nadie ms lo ha visto desde aquella vez del famoso incendio de hace casi un año…no sabemos que busca o que persigue solo que los que mata son criminales que han cometido asesinatos, sicarios y secuestradores…no sé cuando termine o si es que terminara, sea quien sea en algún momento se detendrá…y aunque los índices de crimen de esta ciudad están por el piso gracias a él, aquellos que mata aunque sean de las peores personas que se puede pensar no dejan de ser eso, personas, seres humanos y hay mucha gente que les llora al saber que murieron por causa de un hombre que se esconde en la oscuridad- **y ambos mirándose con una linda sonrisa voltearon a ver a la cámara.

**-ya escucharon, lo más preocupante no es solo lo que hace Zeruel o que mucha gente lo vea como un héroe, si no que nadie sabe cuándo se detendrá, yo soy Karina Noble para noticias nacionales- **y cuando el camarógrafo aviso que ya no estaban al aire la reportera se volteo a ver al joven **–gracias….esto me servirá mucho…- **el joven policía se le quedo viendo a la reportera más que nada aturdido por parte de su belleza.

**-amm si bueno de nada…y yo…emmm no se**…- no sabía que decirle, la lengua se le hizo nudo y ella solo le daba una sonrisa tierna cuando escucha que su jefe lo llama –perdona-

**-¿disfrutaste tu minuto de fama en televisión nacional?-**

**-espero que su chico no haya soltado la lengua de mas y haya dicho información confidencial- **allí llego un sujeto de aspecto extranjero por su piel blanco y cabello rubio y de traje negro.

**-¿usted quién es?- **pregunto el jefe policía en tono fuerte.

**-Anton Ferguson, del F.B.I., vine en cuanto me ordenaron venir aquí, yo me encargo de esto, por favor señor váyase a casa y duerma y déjele esto a la policía de más categoría-**

**-óyeme "campanita" que seas del Buró Federal de Investigación no te hace alguien de mas categoría, experiencia o calidad, tu y los tuyos vinieron a esta ciudad solo con invitación y solicitud del presidente del país pero te recuerdo que la jurisdicción sigue siendo de las autoridades nacionales, y que tu y tus amigos ya sean del F.B.I., C.I.A. o Interpol no han tenido mas éxito que nosotros-**

**-bueno si así lo quiere…¿por que no me muestra lo que hay aquí?- le contesto el rubio en tono despreocupado.**

**-aquí están las pertenencias de los asesinados, en los vehículos siempre hay armas, drogas y demás pero no encontramos el dinero…según sabemos, Zeruel escoge a sus víctimas cuando hacen sus negocios en los límites de la ciudad donde están mas retirados de las autoridades locales por lo mismo para no ser atrapados por nosotros, y para ello siempre llevan mucho dinero pero nunca hay ni un centavo, ni en las guanteras de los vehículos, deja las armas y drogas y se lleva el dinero….quizás este queriendo formar una fortuna con eso-**

**-es lo que yo haría- **dijo Michael observando todo el material de la escena del crimen.

**-disculpe ¿y los celulares?-** voltearon al ver que la reportera se había colado con ellos a ver las evidencias del lugar.

**-oye, ¿Qué no entiendes lo que significa zona restringida?-** le dijo el agente del F.B.I.

-**NO, espere jefe…es verdad…no nos habíamos dado cuenta, no hay celulares….ni un solo radio, walkie talkie o cosas así…ni uno solo- **cuando comenzaron a revisar en los bolsillos de los cadáveres, dentro de los vehículos o por la zona si es que se habían caído al suelo, no había nada de rastro de algún dispositivo de comunicación móvil. –**si no hay celulares…eso solo puede significar algo…los roba.**

**-espera, ¿quieres decir que Zeruel se lleva los celulares de sus víctimas?**- pregunto Karina extrañada por lo que quizás era la suposición.

**-je, tomen nota chicos esta niña se dio cuenta de eso, ni siquiera usted se dio cuenta señor "agente"-** dijo el jefe policía en tono burlón ante el agente extranjero **-¿pero para que los quiere?...supongo que los venderá en el mercado negro, estos sujetos son tan "ostentosos" que traen de los mejores teléfonos del momento, si los vende en el mercado negro por mitad de su precio sigue juntando dinero…-**

**-ESO ES…**- grito Michael con una iluminación en su cara –**si buscamos gente que venda celulares caros usados en el mercado negro o por internet, podríamos quizás tener alguna pista de Zeruel-**

**-muy astuto, ya oyeron todos mañana tenemos un trabajo nuevo, juta a las 8:00, recojan y váyanse a dormir, dejen sus reportes en mi escritorio mañana al medio día-** con la orden del jefe de policía, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

-**eres muy lista, no puedo creer que no me haya fijado nunca que los celulares no estaban-**

-**soy reportera, trato de fijarme en muchos detalles para dar una mejor historia**- le contesto con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-**ammm te te ¿te gustaría salir y tomar un café o algo?-** ella se le quedo con una sonrisa por la actitud tímida y tierna de Michael y también que no se veía mal.

-**salgo a la 1:00, en el Starbucks del "Centro Magno"…¿te parece?-** y sin mas que nada, el joven acepto salir con la reportera.

En otro lado cuando finalmente amaneció, y el sol se alzaba encima de los cerros que cubrían la ciudad. Y con esa luz cálida, la vida volvía a la ciudad, y por un vecindario salía una chica lista a irse a la universidad. Jessica era quien emprendía el rumbo a seguir sus estudios en la U. de G.

Ya había pasado poco mas de una semana del incidente de Zeruel donde ella fue testigo de la fuerza de este ser, y donde solo vio la punta del iceberg. Pero seguía con aquella idea en su mente todavía, aquel momento de miedo donde Zeruel con fuerza dijo su nombre muy a la segura. Por aquella voz siniestra que emergía de su máscara no reconocía la voz pero si sabía o estaba muy segura de que Zeruel es alguien que ella conocía. Y mientras mas le daba vueltas al asunto menos pistas tenía. ¿Quién era? ¿Un primo, un amigo, un compañero de escuela de hace años? Para ella le era mejor querer olvidar eso y hacerse la que nunca ocurrió pero siempre en algún momento volvía esa duda existencial con ella.

Llegando al campus se encamino a su salón donde un puñado de sus amigos y compañeros de clase estaban amontonados en un lugar viendo un video, mas correctamente una noticia en una tableta digital.

**-mientras que en lugares como Guadalajara, la cede de los actos de Zeruel, los índices de crimen disminuyen más y más, lo cierto es que en otros estados la violencia y el crimen siguen estables o en aumento, lugares como Ciudad Juárez donde los asaltos, los ajustes de cuentas y secuestros parecen cosa de cada día**- dijo la voz del comentarista de noticias mostrando imágenes de estas ciudades y convoyes militares **–vamos con uno de nuestros corresponsales en Ciudad Juárez, te escuchamos-**

**-gracias, aquí vemos detrás de mi algo que me llamo la atención esta mañana, una familia que esta sacando desesperadamente sus cosas de su casa, subiéndolas a su camioneta y a un camión de mudanza nacional, señor disculpe ¿a qué viene esto que están haciendo?-** el hombre entonces le arrebata el micrófono al reportero con seña molesta.

**-yo te diré porque, me voy a Guadalajara, ya no aguanto estar aquí, cada noche debo dormir con la escopeta a un lado de la cama porque siempre hay algún pendejo queriendo entrar en mi propiedad y atentar contra mi familia, me voy allá porque estos tarados no predominan, ahí hay alguien que los pone en su lugar y les da un trago de su propio chocolate, puede que el empleo que encontré allá sea menor pagado que aquí pero la seguridad es mucho más grande, no soy ni el primero ni el ultimo que se va a Guadalajara, ¿Por qué mejor Zeruel no se viene acá? ¿O porque no puede haber un Zeruel en cada ciudad? Créeme que se necesita, me voy por mi familia, y para tener la protección del asesino de asesinos, por primera vez podre dormir tranquilo**- le entrego el micrófono al reportero que se quedó paralizado ante la respuesta del sujeto que se subió a su vehículo y emprendió la retirada de esa ciudad. Para alejarse del peligro de unos asesinos fue a buscar la protección de otro.

-**yo…bueno no tengo palabras, soy Mario Rodríguez, noticiero nacional…volvemos con ustedes**- los mismos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de aquella contestación que dio aquel hombre.

**-oigan es neta, mi tía se vino de Puebla por lo mismo, dijo que quería que Zeruel los dejara vivir en un lugar tranquilo**- los jóvenes estaban mudos ante eso. Nadie decía nada pues aun con la seguridad que daba Zeruel al acabar con esa gente. La población tiene miedo de el, nadie sabe si en verdad es un héroe o un psicópata o si luego comenzara a ir por otros objetivos. Pero su silencio se rompió al escuchar unos llanto que provenían del pasillo, pero más pronto que tarde unos compañeros suyo entraron sujetando a Jean, el joven que estaba haciendo el dibujo de Zeruel un semana antes. El joven moqueaba y lloraba con fuerza, y parecía no tener fuerzas para levantarse.

-**Jean viejo ¿Qué te ocurre?**- llego Alvaro a preguntarle, y su amigo levanto su mirada para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

-**mi hermano…mi hermano mayor…nos engañó, dijo que estaba trabajando de asesor de negocios…pero era mentira, debí suponerlo cuando lo vi con camioneta nueva y esos lujos tan rápido…mi hermano estaba trabajando con narcos**- los jóvenes se quedaron petrificados en ese momento sabían a donde iba el asunto pero nadie se atrevía decir algo. –**nos llegaron esta mañana, querían que fuésemos a reconocer un cuerpo…amigo…¡fue Zeruel! ¡Zeruel mato a mi hermano anoche, lo corto en pedazos…¡EN PEDAZOZ!...como si fuese un cerdo de carnicería, mi hermano fue recogido en bolsas, su cabeza…su rostro aun tenia esa mueca de horror…Dios ¡su rostro!...¡Zeruel mato a mi hermano!...¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE, LO MATARE YO MISMO!**- Alvaro y sus amigos lagrimearon ante ese relato, y extendió sus brazos a abrazar a su amigo que mas lo necesitaba, y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Alvaro ahí siguió llorando.

**-ya ya, tranquilo Jean, todo estará bien, estamos contigo-** uno de ellos saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada, cuando los demás la vieron, era el dibujo terminado de Zeruel que había echo Jean, pero estaba arrugado con saña e ira. El dibujo del asesino enmascarado, abrazado por la muerte. Jessica estaba en silencio también acompañando a sus colegas, pues nunca imaginaron ver una escena de ese tipo. Y mirando hacia afuera por la ventana solo le preocupaba más que ese ente que la salvo el otro día, aun estuviese ahí afuera.

Un solo día después, en una tarde cercana al anochecer, donde el cielo también parecía estar lúgubre y triste por ser nublado con lluvia leve., mucha gente estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad, donde en una parte estaba un puñado de gente alrededor de una tumba recién cavada. En ese lugar estaba Jean y un puñado de sus compañeros, entre ellos Jessica acompañando a su amigo quien solo quedaba en silencio sufriendo junto a su familia y su madre quien lloraba de manera atroz y desgargante, mientras el resto de su familia y amigos escuchaban al sacerdote que daba unos últimos sacramentos por la partida del hermano de Jean, en un ataúd que estaba cerrado, pues nadie tenía el valor de abrirlo y ver lo que había adentro. Pero el joven Jean se arrodillo para poner sus manos sobre el ataúd.

**-¡VENGANZA!- **bramo el joven con rabia dando un fuerte golpe sobre el ataúd, sus amigos solo podían ver en silencio. **-¡venganza padre santo!...te lo imploro ¡déjame vengarme!-** entre llantos y rabietas el joven mostraba su dolor y su odio infinito, maldiciendo en formas tan fuertes que parecían no ser de el o de su propio lenguaje, como si el odio hubiese sacado otra persona en su interior. Todo dirigido hacia el asesino de su hermano, quien yacía despedazado dentro de ese ataúd.

**-ya amigo, ven por favor- **dos de sus amigos fueron a tratar de ayudarle a levantarse y a retirarlo de ahí, pues su escena no era algo que debiese verse.

Cuando entonces alguien saco su reloj para fijarse en la hora, pero algo le llamo la atención extrañamente, pues en el cristal del reloj veía algo extraño que estaba detrás de la gente, en lo alto de un mausoleo. Extrañado giro la cabeza para observar lo cual término en un grito de alarma, para cuando la gente miro y el sacerdote interrumpió su sermón, todos voltearon para quedarse congelados en su lugar. Pues encima de un mausoleo delante de donde pretendían enterrar al hermano de Jean, ahí se encontraba lo que menos esperaban, el asesino de asesinos en persona. Zeruel estaba ahí mirándolos a todos o lo que se podía decir mirándolos causa de que no se veía nada en el vacío de su máscara y su capucha. Y detrás de él la estatua de un ángel encapuchado con las alas abiertas, dando la impresión de que lo resguardaba.

**-¡TU!...-** grito Jean abriéndose paso entre la gente con un rostro de furia **-¡tu fuiste! ¡tu mataste a mi hermano! ¿a qué viniste? ¿A burlarte de nuestra pena? ¿O viniste a matarnos también?-** pero Zeruel no decía nada, solo se quedaba ahí quieto ante la ira de Jean, pero entonces la madre se acercó lenta y temblorosa ante los pies del mausoleo donde se puso de rodillas como suplicando, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder mirando fijamente al asesino negro abriendo sus brazos toda la envergadura que pudiese.

-**¿Por qué?...¿dime por que?...¿por que te llevaste a mi hijo? ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?-** exclamo la madre con esa voz de dolor y trauma en ella. Nadie se puede imaginar el dolor de una madre al perder su hijo, pues en el caso de la madre de Jean parecía que por su mismo pesar le traicionaba la cordura. –**tu no eres Dios, ¿Por qué haces esto?...mi muchacho, el era un buen hombre, fue estudioso, trabajador, cariñoso, el no era un asesino, el nunca habría hecho daño a nadie…¿dime por qué? ¿Lo mataste porque era un asesino o nomas por qué si?-** entonces la mujer con esfuerzo se puso de pie, y estiro sus brazos hacia Zeruel como si tratase de alcanzarlo **-por favor, te lo ruego te lo imploro con todo mi corazón devuélvemelo…no me quites a mi querido hijo…te lo ruego, devuélvemelo-**

**-¡di algo maldito demonio!-** Jean agarro un piedra y la aventó con fuerza hacia Zeruel que con un leve movimiento de cabeza la esquivo para que pasara de largo. Pero entonces trato de trepar como pudo por uno de los lados del mausoleo pero se cayó, y así intento otra vez sin ningún resultado. **–jamás perdonare lo que hiciste, ¿me oyes? ¡NUNCA!...te lo juro que así se lo último que haga…¡me vengare!-**

**-¿enserio lo harás?**- a sorpresa de todos, el asesino hablo, pero de nueva cuenta su voz espectral no era reconfortante –**si quieres vengarte…mentalízate bien y abandona tu humanidad, porque lo que te espera es un infierno…la carga que llevaras siempre te acompañara, el camino que recorrerás será oscuro y solitario, mil pesadillas te acompañaran cada noche, y cuando te veas al espejo ya no te verás a ti mismo…que el odio sea tu razón pero no tu arma…recuerda mis palabras…"aquellos que son abrazados por la muerte y le temen perecerán, pero si deciden abrazarla, tendrán poder sobre los hombres"…cuando lo entiendas, ven a buscarme-** Entonces detrás de el, oculto en la capa de su gabardina, saco un maletín que arrojo a pies de jean y su familia. Y entonces se fue corriendo y saltando por encima de los mausoleos con gran agilidad hasta perderse detrás de la barda mas alejada del cementerio, tan rápido que no hubo chance de gritarle ni decir nada más.

Cuando abrieron el maletín, se quedó la gente impactada porque dentro había quizá miles de billetes de dólares, lo cual se podría interpretar en varios millones de pesos por el valor del dólar actual, pero con una nota que decía "Lo siento mucho". Pero jean se puso arrodillo gritando al cielo con gran dolor mientras su padre y madre se abrazaban llorando juntos. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia donde se fue Zeruel y donde se perdió a lo lejos. En un lugar donde no hubo oportunidad de gritarle un par de cosas o siquiera chance de detenerlo.

El poco sol que quedaba antes de ocultarse se abrió por un hueco en las nubes tras la montaña e ilumino hacia el cementero justo en la estatua de ángel encapuchado. Los presentes notaron que no era un ángel cualquiera, pues se ilumino en su rostro y era una calavera. La estatua era un homenaje al mismo ángel de la muerte, lo cual parecía aún más ironía a aquellas últimas palabras que dedico Zeruel a los presentes.

Unas horas más tarde de esa misma noche, mientras la familia de Jean estaba en su casa consolando a su madre y a su padre, sus amigos creyeron que seria buena idea sacarlo esa noche a distraerse un poco a algún bar, que la música y sus amigos lo relajaran pero luego lo que vio no lo tenía tranquilo. Pero aun con todo eso acepto la invitación de sus compañeros, aunque el joven estaba deprimido solo mirando el vaso de su bebida.

**-venga hermano tómale que la casa pierde-** le dijo uno de sus compañeros sujetándole el vaso y pasándoselo.

**-no me molestes, me lo beberé cuando se me de mi gana-**

**-cierto déjalo, no esta de ánimos para beber-** contesto Jessi que también había ido a acompañarlos. –lo que me intriga es que haya aparecido ahí, aun con algo de luz y dejara ese maletín con dinero-

**-debe haber ahí mínimo unos $400,000.00 dólares, es muchísimo dinero**- cuando entonces, sorpresivamente ahí llego Alvaro saludando a sus amigos y amigas para luego tomar asiento.

**-ufff lamento llegar tarde…¿de que me perdí?-**

**-de mucho viejo, ¿Por qué no llegaste al entierro? Créelo o no el mismo Zeruel apareció ahí-** le dijo Marco a lo cual Alvaro se quedó boquiabierto –**sip….por si te lo preguntas, y le arrojo a Jean y a su familia un maletín con muchos billetes verdes, puros dólares, fácilmente dicen que unos $400,000.00-**

**-wow ¿es neta?...lamento no haber llegado, es que tuve que ir a espantar los sanates del potrero de mi papá…pero hey, eso es mucho dinero, y rayos me hubiese encantado haber visto al mismo asesino de asesinos en persona…y respecto al dinero, ¿me regalas $100,000.00 dólares para comprarme un deportivo de lujo? LOL**- pero por su chistecito ante esa situación, Jessi le dio un fuerte coscorrón –**auch ¿Qué?-**

**-bonito rato se te ocurre para hacer esa broma…mejor saben que, vamos a bailar para animar esto-**

**-¡buena idea!-** Alvaro se levantó para interrumpirles el paso a un par de chicas –**ey dulzuras, miren les presento aquí a mi amigo Jean, esta algo deprimido y agradecería que alguna le elevara el animo bailando en la pista- **Alvaro estiro su mano y levanto a su amigo poniéndolo de frente con una de las chicas y una lo jalo de la manga de su chaqueta para llevarlo a la pista donde Jean en silencio y solo moviendo la boca le dijo algo a su amigo que se podía interpretar en un "te odio".

**-Alvaro ¿tu no vas a bailar?-** le pregunto Jessica cuando vio que este se sentó en la mesa.

**-no, al rato, de momento estoy algo cansado…ahorita voy, ve y baila con Marco anda**- la chica tomo a su amigo y fueron a la pista de baile. Y durante un par de minutos toda preocupación se esfumo ante la fuerte música que retumbaba y ante el alcohol en ese antro de jóvenes despreocupados de la vida en ese momento. Cuando un rato después donde Jessi y Marco estaban bailando, uno sujetos estaban pasando entre el público pidiendo permiso.

**-disculpen, comper…com..¿comper?...tu**- Jessi no tardo en reconocer a uno de los sujetos, era el pandillero que hace una semana intento abusar de Jessi, esperándola en camino para raptarla.

**-¿Cómo es que estas libre?...deberías estar en prisión por lo que trataron de hacer tu y tus amigos-**

**-por ser pandilleros no creas que no tenemos palancas, Sali ayer mismo…pero no se me ha olvidado el golpe que me diste y mucho menos aquella terrible patada que me dio ese monstruo…pero el ahora no esta para protegerte**- sus amigos salieron para apoyarlo pero Marco valientemente se interpuso.

**-ni se les ocurra-** Jessi recordó por un momento su sospecha de que Marco era Zeruel, si en verdad lo era iba a darles una golpiza una vez mas a esos sujeto, pero entre dos lo agarraron a rodillazos y golpes derribándolo con facilidad, aquello abrió a la gente alrededor de la pista, la música se apago y las luces se encendieron para dejar ver como Marco estaba tirado en medio de la pista de baile.

**-y ahora ¿en que nos quedamos la otra vez?- **uno de los tipos fue hacia Jessi, estirando su mano para sujetarla del brazo pero otra mano termino tomando con fuerza la mano del pandillero, apretándola con fuerza. Cuando Jessi volteo era Alvaro quien la sujetaba, avanzando a la vez de haciendo retroceder al sujeto que se quejaba del dolor de como Alvaro apretaba su mano como una llave de artes marciales.

**-no se les ocurra tocarla**- con un gancho en la barbilla derribo al pandillero de un solo golpe.

**-no te metas "héroe"- **le dijo el líder pandillero de manera amenazante.

**-eres un idiota, mira donde estas, queriendo aquí tomar a una chica por la fuerza, hay decenas de sujetos aquí que te harán pedazos antes de que siquiera la toques, si que tienes huevos- **efectivamente, los hombres del bar estaban a punto de intervenir a darles una golpiza por romper la armonía de diversión del lugar **-¡alto!...nadie haga nada, déjenmelos a mí-** dijo Alvaro dando un paso al frente, mientras que la clientela se quedó pasmada y a algunos les dios risa el atrevimiento del joven –**te recuerdo, saliste en el periódico, debe ser genial ser famoso al ser la primera persona que Zeruel deja con vida aunque según el articulo te dio una golpiza que fue por intentar abusar de una chica…increíble que esa chica haya sido Jessica, parece olvido contármelo, pero si que eres estúpido a después de eso querer volver a intentarlo-**

**-tu eres el estúpido, quien nos golpeo fue Zeruel y tu no lo eres**- al instante otros dos se lanzaron contra Alvaro pero a uno lo recibió con una patada en el estómago que lo derribo al instante, y a otro le sujeto la mano, y con la otra le dio un golpe en la barbilla igual que al otro, pero cuando el que le dio la patada en el estómago se quiso levantar, Alvaro se regresó a darle un codazo en la nariz que finalmente lo dejó en el piso.

**-3 de 5 y eso que no soy Zeruel, o ustedes simplemente son unos idiotas que se quieren sentir muy malotes, queriendo intimidar con esas camisetotas que les llegan hasta la rodilla, rapándose toda la cabeza, y teniendo todo el día cara de que estuviesen oliendo caca de perro, me dan risa pero solo porque creo que son patéticos-** el líder y su ultimo amigo sintiéndose humillados por las palabras de Alvaro se lanzaron con un golpe mutuo, pero justo cuando iban a golpear, Alvaro se agacho y paso por en medio de ellos y ya detrás, sujeto a uno de ellos del brazo y con la otra mano la cabeza y le estampo la cara en el piso donde ahí quedo. Pero no previo que el líder contestaría rápido y se regresara dándole un buen par de puñetazos en la cara al joven haciéndole retroceder. Entonces Alvaro se llevó la mano a la boca donde al fijarse tenia sangre que salía de él.

**-duele verdad, ¿o te gusto?**- sintiéndose triunfal y que quizás con eso vencería a Alvaro, se lanzó a querer dar su golpe de gracia, cuando es sujetado de la muñeca por Alvaro con una severa fuerza. Es entonces que el chico levanta la mirada hacia el pandillero, con una expresión de odio intenso, una mirada tan profunda que parecía ver a través de el, y el mismo pandillero sentía un miedo que lo había sentido antes al ver esa mirada sobre el. **-¡NO, ESPERA!-** de manera explosiva y casi al instante, su rival le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que incluso lo hizo hasta vomitar, y la gente se quedó paralizada a la par de asombrada. Alvaro entonces lo soltó para que el se sujetara del estómago por el intenso dolor. Aquel pandillero a duras penas se puso de pie aun sujetándose el estómago por la falta de aire y aquel golpe tan terrible que recibió, pero aun delante de el estaba Alvaro, cuando entonces este da un salto girando sobre su eje y le asesta una fuerte patada de empeine en la cara del tipo derribándolo por completo, y tras eso todo quedó en un perturbador silencio.

**-ya termine- **la gente termino impactada mientras los encargados del Bar que estaban esperando ver un espectáculo donde Alvaro fuese derrotado causa de su valentía al desafiar a esos pandilleros, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa mientras ayudaban a los pandilleros que a duras penas estaban consientes.

**-¿Qué eres? ¿La reencarnación de Bruce Lee?- **le dijo Jean sorprendido de la hazaña de su amigo.

-**LoL NO…pero saben que, mejor vámonos aquí, no me gusta cómo me están viendo**- le tomaron la razón su enorme compañero y se apresuraron a salir del lugar no sin antes pagar la cuenta**. -¿alguien quiere que lo lleve o le de un aventón a algún lado?-** pregunto Alvaro mientras sacaba su casco y guantes de su motocicleta negra, una moto enduro con aspecto deportivo y bastante alta, como que estaba adaptada a las largas piernas del joven.

**-a mi- **contesto Jessica acercándose al joven.

**-¿enserio Jessi? Nosotros queremos ir a seguirla al bar de aquí a la vuelta- **le dijo una de sus amigas.

-**no gracias, ya tuve suficiente por hoy, además mañana es domingo y trabajo en la mañana**- la chica no alego más con sus compañeros y sin más solo se despidieron y esta se montó en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta de su amigo. Agarrándolo levemente de la cintura, sin abrazralo para que o pareciese algo más que amigos. Así ambos se fueron por calles poco transitadas por la razón de que a Alvaro no lo fuesen a multar por traer un pasajero sin casco.

**-¿Por qué no contaste que te quisieron hacer cosas? Mejor aun, que viste a Zeruel cara a cara, sabes que la gente que ha hecho eso es contada con los dedos de ambas manos y sobran dedos.- **pregunto el joven mientras manejaba.

**-no quería llamar la atención de nadie, o lo hubiese echo de haber sabido que esos canallas saldrían libres…a propósito…fue muy interesante como los derrotaste, Zeruel lo hizo con la misma facilidad…y esa patada, el también lo derroto con una patada similar saltando-**

**-¿enserio?...LoL…bueno si bien recuerdas entrene Kung-Fu hace algunos años y fue como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida y agradezco eso, me ha servido mucho-** no siguieron hablando y mejor prosiguieron a seguir avanzando por las ya casi solitarias calles de la ciudad. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Jessi y donde Alvaro aunque estaciono su vehículo, cortes y educadamente la acompaño hacia la puerta **–sabes, cuando vuelvas a tener problemas con alguien no dudes en decírmelo, ya viste que pelear no es problema para mi, no lo dudes-**

-**gracias lo tomare en cuenta enserio Alvaro…pero oye, ya enserio porque no llegaste al entierro del hermano de Jean…dijiste que fuiste a espantar sanates pero eran las 7:30 casi cercas de la noche, los sanates según mi primo dejan de llegar cercas de las 7:00, hubieses tenido chance de ir al entierro perfectamente, y pensé verte ahí ya que Jean y tu son muy buenos amigos-**

**-amm bueno, es que si fui a los sanates pero no quería llegar desarreglado, era un evento formal…por eso cuando recibí su mensaje de que estarían en el antro decidí ir ahí mejor**- la mirada del joven denotaba calma, no tenia nada que mentir ni ocultar **-bueno yo mañana trabajo temprano a las 6:00 asi que nos vemos hasta el lunes en clases**- sin besos de mejilla ni nada, los dos se despidieron.

Jessica entro a su casa y fue directo a su habitación con cuidado de o despertar a su familia que ya estaba dormida. Se quitó sus zapatillas y tras un rato de ponerse su vestimenta de "pijama" para tumbarse a dormir solo se recostó en su cama para meditar un poco. Las palabras de Zeruel retumbaban en su cabeza, todo ese rollo de abrazar a la muerte pero también aun le perseguía el hecho de que el supiese su nombre.. Entonces también recordó la patada de Zeruel al pandillero con aquella gran agilidad y habilidad, a lo cual también recordó que Alvaro también con gran habilidad hizo una patada que aunque no fuese la misma, fue saltando y con gran agilidad para ser alguien tan grande. De hecho se le hizo raro apenas comparar que Alvaro y el asesino tenían casi la misma altura cercana a los 2 metros.

**-jeje…es imposible**- Entonces solo porque le dio algo de risa recordó el golpe que le dio al asesino en la cabeza con ese trozo de tubería de acero. Pero su gracia se esfumo cuando extrañamente recordó que solo unos días después, Alvaro volvió con un chipote en la cabeza ya algo desinflamado y dijo que _"se había caído en el baño_". Pero cuando ella mas lo analizaba, mas se daba cuenta de que el golpe fue justo en el mismo lugar en el que golpeo a Zeruel. –**no…no, es mentira**- se dijo a si misma sentándose en el borde de su cama, puesto que la coincidencia era hasta ridícula.

Se fijó en la hora y al ver que aún era algo temprano cercas de las 12:00, decido encender su computadora para ponerse a revisar sus redes sociales, la curiosidad y la negación la envolvían, porque se quedó ahora con una idea que ella quería creer que era improbable. Quizás las respuestas estaban en el Facebook de Alvaro, esperando encontrar algo o mejor dicho, no encontrarlo, pero cuando reviso no encontró una publicación típica de cualquier joven sobre algún sucesos como eso de que se cayó en la ducha provocándose un chichón, típico de todos los jóvenes para querer llamar la atención. Pero no haciéndole mucho caso a esto observo los álbumes de fotografías de su compañero y así llego unos algo peculiares que decían "artes marciales". Muchos ya sabían que Alvaro era un aficionado a las artes marciales, las primeras fotos que Jessica se encontró fueron de el en el arte del Kung-Fu donde se tomaba fotografías en poses elegantes clásicas de ese arte. Entonces llego a los videos de su amigo a ver si encontraba algo y vio videos de cuando el practico el Kung-Fu.

En ese video tenían fijo a Alvaro que según el iba a mostrar una patada sumamente complicada pero que era muy efectiva para quien aprendiera a usarla. Se acercó a un costal de pateo de gran peso y tamaño donde el muchacho dio un salto girando sobre su propio eje en el aire para dar la patada que hizo retumbar el costal como un fuerte trueno. Entonces la chica sintió un shock en su cuerpo y un escalofrió pues la patada fue la misma que vio de Zeruel cuando derroto a aquel pandillero.

Salió del video y regreso a las carpetas de fotografías, donde vio una mucho más abajo que decía "_Kendo_". Jessica no era ignorante, sabia que el kendo era el arte de los antiguos samuráis, pero huo una foto que le llamo la atención sobre las demás, una donde Alvaro fotografiaba el mando de una katana de empuñadura azul, la "tsuba" o bloqueadora era un dragón enroscado, pero mas detalladamente que tenia un collar con forma de dragón amarrado en la parte inferior de la empuñadura. Jessi claramente recordó haber visto ese mismo detalle del collar en una de las espadas de Zeruel, la espada con la que corto los tubos de acero de dos pandilleros como si fuesen de mantequilla.

**-no…no puede ser**- para ella y para todos sus compañeros, Alvaro fue alguien que se podría llamar "raro" o "indiferente". Un joven a veces solitario, con gustos similares a los de otros jóvenes que buscan salir de vez en cuando a beber alcohol, o gustos distintos como ver series de televisión y video juegos. Un chico poco o nada interesante, pero el chipote ya era una mera coincidencia, también el video que demostraba que el tenía la habilidad de artes marciales. Zeruel usa dos katanas y Alvaro practico kendo, mas aun su espada tenía demasiadas características similares a la de Zeruel. El asesino tenía una estatura cercana a los dos metros y Alvaro también. La chica se tumbó en su silla respirando profundo mirando a una fotografía de su compañero. Un chico con una sonrisa apacible y una mirada profunda que inspiraba una gran confianza y felicidad. –**no…es que no es posible…Alvaro siempre demuestra estar en contra de Zeruel, esto es una casualidad, eso es…solo eso- **entonces ya para querer salir de ahí y quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza vio algo más que capto su atención. Unos días atrás Alvaro había subido unas _fotografías de una maquina trilladora que estaba terminando un terreno, y la publicación decía "finalmente se acabó la cosecha de este año, jajaja ya se acabó la friega de los sanates"._ La foto era de 5 días atrás, y si en ese entonces Alvaro ya no tenía que estar cuidando ningún cultivo de los sanates, eso quiere decir que había mentido cuando dijo eso por no haber estado en el entierro de hermano de Jean –**si es el…Alvaro es el asesino de asesinos…Alvaro es Zeruel-**

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
